The Viking Archer
by BelleTiana
Summary: REWRITTEN! 'Just before her wedding with Douglas Macintosh is about to begin, Merida discovers that she was a ransom baby - snatched from her parents just after her birth during a vicious war between the Vikings and Celts. Desperate to avoid a marriage that'd ensure the destruction of her freedom, Merida journeys to Berk to reunite with her true family.' (Spoilers)
1. Disturbing Truths

**A/N: Haven't changed much, just the grammar. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How To Train Your Dragon series or Brave. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Disturbing Truths**

* * *

"Oh darling, you look absolutely beautiful." Queen Elinor of DunBroch stood in the same room Merida had used for the first time the clans visited, all those years ago but this time, her similar dress was a startling silver, embroidered in Celtic symbols with grey tartan hems.

"Thank you, mother. I am...very happy." Merida replied in a careful tone, much cowed over the years by a realization that no matter how wild and rebellious she was, her fate as a princess was sealed and she had to abide by the treaty the clans had made, lest the failings of the past be repeated. In a swell of emotion, she lunged forward and hugged her ageing mother around the neck and forced a smile for Eleanor's sake.

What spark the red-haired lady once possessed was now an ember in the ashes of a once roaring fire, stifled by tradition. A tear slipped from her bright eyes, having sacrificed her freedom for her family's safety. The 'bear incident' was not to happen _ever_ again, Merida would rather die than let her own desires be the bane of the DunBroch lineage.

The queen had assumed that her daughter was merely nervous, as she was definitely not the sort of person to enjoy formal occasions. After all, Merida had agreed to marry a beneficial suitor - Douglas Macintosh, who was the younger brother of the leader's heir Merida had been presented to during the Highland Games. She knew she had to go through an allied wedding, or the clans would grow impatient once more and declare war - the kingdom would fall, to chaos and ruin, just as Merida's mother had warned.

"I'll go get your father, darling. Just wait here." Queen Elinor told her daughter, who quickly obeyed the request. Once the queen had left and shut the door, Merida was left standing in the preparation room. Now, she was able to cry - if anyone got suspicious, she'd just tell them they were 'tears of joy'.

She had to sacrifice her happiness and freedom for her people.

Tears fell from her eyes and left tracks down her cheeks. Merida chocked back strangled sobs, for she did not wish for anyone to hear her despair and get suspicious or ask any questions. She sighed when she glanced around the room, and spotted her reflection. She looked just as she had at the Highland Games, except her dress was white to represent purity and innocence - the exact opposite of her true personality. She studied the room, and drank in every detail as she had done with all of the others inside DunBroch castle, for Merida knew that she might not ever come back, holed up with a husband she must obey and breed children for like a mare.

Suddenly, her muffled sobs stopped, when her curious eyes spotted a chest draped in old cloths and blankets - it was covered in dust. This room was locked entirely until a royal wedding occurred, and considering how rare those occasions were, Merida was sure that the objects in here were very important to her parents. So, she raised herself from her pitiful, defeated position upon the floor and dragged her feet towards the wooden, seemingly simple chest. Merida held her breath when her shaky hands went to open it, and a small, genuine smile graced her lips for the first time in months.

She looked inside the chest, and only found a letter that had been opened, with a blood-red seal still intact and cracked from age. And when she read the contents of the letter, she knew she could not go through with the wedding.

...

When the door opened, Merida quickly gathered herself and glared at her surprised mother.

"Merida, what on earth are you - oh! I...I,' the Queen faltered when her eyes trailed from the letter in her defensive looking daughter's hands to the once forgotten chest that stood with its lid flung open, the dusty curtain and cloths had fallen around it in a pile of material.

'You...you _liar!_ I hate you, I hate you, I hate you I - w - what conceived you to even _do_ such a thing?' Merida thundered, drawing herself to her full height. Her fists were balled tight, knuckles red raw. Her cheeks had tinged as bright as her hair, and her eyes filled with a sense of seething bloodlust that made her 'mother' remain rooted to the spot in front of the door she'd just closed upon entry.

"Merida, I can explain. It's not our fault...we were, at war with the Vikings. One of the soldiers that had infiltrated a land had captured one of the Viking leader's newborn babies, and suggested to Fergus that it be used as a ransom for surrender. We...we needed a child, Fergus and I were desperate. For years I believed myself to be barren after a childhood incident before the triplets were born, we were so desperate Merida, we couldn't send you away, you were wrapped around Fergus' finger the moment you were presented to him." The Queen sobbed, anguished for her family, her adoptive daughter and the entire kingdom - for surely, Merida had no reason to wed now. But Elinor was sure Merida loved Douglas...she had to! What about their various trips? The sweet love letters? It was...so completely uncharacteristic of Merida that Eleanor felt like smashing her head against the stone wall for falling for it.

 _Of course, she did this all for me, for our family._

"So...I'm a Norsewoman?" Merida whispered, her face ashen, having heard tales of brutal pirates that plundered Scottish lands - raping and murdering their way through any Celt unfortunate enough to cross their path.

"Yes. Your father is Stoic the Vast, a warrior and Chief of a distant land named Berk - your mother is his wife, Valka. They have a son, Hiccup - he is your older brother." The Queen revealed with a pained expression.


	2. Runaway Bride

**A/N: Swapped Merida's flashback of her escape from chapter 3 and embellished it. This part isn't really important, but for Christmas I got the special edition of Skyrim and am addicted as hell to it. Any Elder Scroll fans can PM me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the How To Train Your Dragon series or Brave.**

* * *

 **Runaway Bride**

* * *

Tunnel vision engulfed Merida's line of sight as she took step after step, watched by hundreds of eyes waiting for the princess to seal her fate. Had she not read that letter, she would most likely have numbed herself of all emotion during the whole ceremony, but each feeling was heightened to its maximum level - outwardly, Merida's stiff limbs walked towards her fiancee Douglas, who by all means was a decent young fellow.

However, other thoughts besides her impending matrimony clouded her scrambled mind.

 _'What of my blood relatives? Stoic, Valka, Hiccup, they can't just be unaware of my existence.'_

Merida was torn between doing her duty, and running back through the building's doors to get answers to all the questions she had. She was almost at the altar, where a priest was ready to do the vows in Gaelic. She froze on the spot, head craned back then swished towards the groom, back and forth Merida stood motionless and some guests chuckled, thinking she merely had the typical cold feet of a bride. The thin strips of stained glass windows proved to be no worthy exit.

The stone walls felt suffocating, and Merida knew the wooden doors behind her was the only option for escape. Having made her choice, she passed a fleeting glance she hoped conveyed the desperate _'I'm Sorry!'_ she bellowed in her head a million times. "I - I have to leave!"

"Get her, the princess will _not_ leave now and humiliate everyone more than she already has!" Lord Macintosh, uncle to the groom shrieked in a high pitched battle cry as he stood above the heads of the seated crowd of onlookers, who were slowly getting up one by one themselves due to the commotion.

The crazed older man practically hurled himself across the wooden rows of seats, startling several guests. Merida felt his iron grip on her left wrist before she saw it, and felt his breath and murderous spit wash over her. She pulled back at first, then turned and in a surprisingly calm voice stilled in the middle of all this panic, and said; "You were right all along, Lord Macintosh." The man stopped snarling like a dog as he held her in that roasting room, and a perplexed expression crossed his face. That was all the distraction Merida needed to hold everyone's attention, they were all listening intently at her. She made a mental note to avoid her so called 'family's' faces. "You pointed many times that I was neither a true princess nor a blood member of clan DunBroch - I am daughter to Stoic the Vast and his wife Valka, leader of the Hairy Hooligans that dwell upon a land called Berk. _I,_ am a _Viking!_ Now unhand me, you beast."

She couldn't look at Douglas. For weeks, he had spoken of nothing but their future together, the joy their marriage would bring and the many heirs they would produce.

Merida fled and smashed through the doors, leaping onto Angus her trusty steed, she cried out and widened her eyes to look back, and witnessed several blue painted Celts in tartan running outside with a 'yaaaaarrrgghhh' of disapproval of her plan to leave Douglas. The young maiden was aware of how short tempered Macintosh was - even during the betrothal, he'd been openly hostile towards her.

"Get back here you treacherous wench! I'll have your head displayed outside of my castle - no filthy Viking escapes my clutches!' Lord Macintosh declared as she went further and further away from his reach.

Merida had no enthusiasm for a courtly lifestyle and child rearing. The ageing Lord's anxiety over her failings as a traditional wife translated in his constant barbed insults and doubts, vocally directed at her. He had been jovial once, but that was before the security of his clan was at stake because Merida so obviously didn't want to marry.

 _'You'll never be as great as Queen Eleanor, so why try?'_ Was her last thought as she angled herself low against Angus, who'd charged across the cobbled path leading Merida further and further away from DunBroch. Her home. _'Not anymore,'_ was the icy inner retort she produced.

"Come on Angus, let's get out of here!" Merida ordered.

"Ah!" The red haired lass closed her eyes against the pain, and nearly found herself toppling over her horse as she crested a hill, the band of warriors had bows and arrows directed at her. It was midday by this point, and commoners from the castle who'd crowded outside stared gobsmacked at the chilling scene before them of an unwilling bride being hunted down like an animal.

"Stop, don't hurt her - please!" The wild red-head's heart ached at the sound of Eleanor's pleading, then a cruel; _'She's not your mother, she lied to you,'_ switched off any kind of empathy she once had in an adrenaline rush of anxiety. She noted that nobody from clan Dingwall, their guests were attacking and for that Merida was thankful. ' _Maybe I should have married into that family,'_ the girl thought in despair.

The sky was a cloudless shade of periwinkle blue, and Merida's sight was directed towards a line of evergreen pine trees that meshed into a seemingly endless blanket of trees as far as the eye could see. ' _But it's my only chance,'_ she reminded herself and harried forward, deep into the unknown.

The shouts and noise of war drums faded, as well as that familiarly terrifying sound of a whizzing arrow. Merida never believed she'd fear the pointed weapon, until she was at the mercy of one herself. Angus slowed into a trot, the danger seemingly not present for much longer, though both human and horse kept their senses on high alert just in case.

The forest may be dangerous, but these were Celts. Tradition was most important, and a frightened girl was not going to stop clan Macintosh from continuing the wedding, tense relations after these events or not.

But she was going home, no matter what it took.

Merida thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't a prim and proper lady. _'But if you were, none of this mess would have happened...'_ she reminded herself, as Angus huffed and puffed into a trot, exhausted after the pair of them had escaped the dramatic finale to Merida's Celtic wedding with her betrothed, Douglas.

Since she was old enough to take long rides on her own, the further Merida went, the more she learned with experience about the wild. However during her journeys, she had always been prepared - the kitchen maids had always packed her food in case she got hungry, and Merida now did not have that luxury. But as a child, she did pick berries and were taught which foods in the woods were good or bad with her mother.

 _'God, why do I still call her that?'_ Merida mentally growled. She held the reigns of her horse a little tighter, face scrunched up in a mixture of confused betrayal of trust and upset towards Fergus and Elinor for lying to her all this time.

Merida's stomach made an 'un-lady like' noise, as if a small creature was inside it. _'I'm hungry...I'd better find something to eat,_ ' Merida decided. She had not dis-mounted her horse Angus yet, just in case the Macintosh clan had gone further than she had expected and were on a wild hunt to assure her return.

But no matter how hard she concentrated on using the survival skills she had gained over the years, Merida had only so far found a fist-full of berries, which was disappointing. She used her ears to listen to running water, but there was no sound even remotely like it, and Merida grew anxious. She'd be reaching the highlands soon...winter was coming, and she wanted to be prepared - the nearest kingdoms belonged to the Dingwall and Macintosh clans. If not them, then there were a clutch of Celtic allies kept in handy. Merida had a feeling that Lord Macintosh wouldn't give up so soon nor on his word to kill her - after all, she was a Viking, and the Vikings were one of the Celts' greatest enemies next to the Romans. She understood that clan Dingwall had been passive at the wedding, and did not hurt her but Macintosh had more influence than them and could easily threaten their alliance if they did not agree to helping in the search.

Merida ate the half of the berries and gave the rest to Angus, for they both needed their strength for the long journey ahead.

'What have I done? I've ruined everything - again.' Merida muttered under her breath. A tear slid down her cheek, as she thought of both of her families. Her poor parents - their lives might be in just as much danger as hers was, they could very easily be killed for treason or some other hogwash, the kingdoms despised Vikings - and the thought of a most treasured ally raising one right under their noses all along must have been inconceivable and a mortifying realization. And the parents she had been kept from, her brother...would they welcome her, or scrutinize her Celtic upbringing?

Merida's mind was so clouded and full of thoughts that she hardly knew that any time had passed at all. She frowned at the darkening sky, and set Angus into a full gallop across the highlands. She was shivering, for Merida had left her cloak along with her bow and arrow inside the castle back in DunBroch. Soon enough, everything dawned on her...she had abandoned the family that had raised her and been through a lot with Merida (despite how she came to be a Princess of DunBroch, she was still grateful that they hadn't killed her and had taken her in as one of their own), she abandoned her kingdoms and former allies, she had abandoned her fiancee-would-have-been-husband-by-now (the poor sod must feel so humiliated now, Merida thought), and she had left with no plan of survival nor motivation either. It was a spur of the moment she now wished she had more time to consider - would she gain anything from this? There was now a slim chance of finding happiness, and Merida knew that now, head hung low as she rode on a winded Angus, tired from fleeing rogue arrows.

Since she was old enough to take long rides on her own, the further Merida went, the more she learned with experience about the wild. However during her journeys, she had always been prepared - the kitchen maids had always packed her food in case she got hungry, and Merida now did not have that luxury. But as a child, she did pick berries and was taught which foods in the woods were good or bad with her mother, along with the help of the castle's Physician.

She'd be reaching the highlands soon...winter was coming, and she wanted to be prepared - the nearest kingdoms belonged to the Dingwall and Macintosh clans. If not them, then there were a clutch of Celtic allies kept in handy. Merida had a feeling that Lord Macintosh wouldn't give up so soon nor on his word to kill her - after all, she was a Viking, and the Vikings were one of the Celts' greatest enemies next to the Romans.

"What have I done? I've ruined everything - again." Merida muttered under her breath. A tear slid down her cheek, as she thought of both of her families. Her poor parents - their lives might be in just as much danger as hers was, they could very easily be killed for treason or some other hogwash, the kingdoms despised Vikings - and the thought of a most treasured ally raising one right under their noses all along must have been inconceivable and a mortifying realization. And the parents she had been kept from, her brother...would they welcome her, or scrutinize her Celtic upbringing?

Since she found out about her true heritage, Merida was confused with feelings of both spite and love for her family. It unnerved her that a deep rooted hatred had began to sprout, and it clashed with her devotion. She continued onward into the deepening night, mind fixed on her destination.

* * *

Had it been days, weeks, months? Merida did not know. Her stomach was used to having a hearty meal fit for a Princess of her status, and so the berries hadn't filled her up for long. She had scavenged for food - even resorting to feeding herself and Angus field mice and birds. It was disgusting, but she had no choice or she'd starve. But it was nearing winter now, and Merida was tired - she had traveled endlessly in search of civilization - but any kingdoms, villages or homes she had discovered so far were allied with the three Scottish clans.

"Thank heavens!" Merida mentally cheered, as she finally spotted another forest after she'd left the one nearby DunBroch. The further she went inside, Merida noted that her noble steed Angus was growing more and more anxious with every step of his heavy hoof. Suddenly, Merida was thrown back onto the dirt, as an unseen winged creature fled from a tree and scared away Angus.

"A-Angus - come...back!" Merida's strangled scream called desperately, though it was barely a cry for she did not possess the energy for such a strong vocalization. As she tried to support herself, Merida finally realized how weak she had become during her travels - with her horse Angus to keep her steady, she hadn't needed much of her strength during her time in the highlands.

Now completely spent, Merida was motionless - draped along a gigantic tree root. She willed herself to sleep, but had noticed the presence of a person nearby. Who was this? An ally, an enemy? There was no fine line between the two of them now. She forced herself to speak, to explain herself - anything to get some help!

"Wedding...ran. No - no food. Travelling, and h-h-hiding for days and days and...urgh!" Merida's stomach gave a lurch as she gasped out the words, breathing heavily with tears in her half crazed eyes. Everything was hurting to much! She was starved of food, so much that despite being ready to hurl she had nothing in her clenched body to throw up. As she looked at the individual, she could see it was a young man that appeared to be about her own age stare back at her, flabbergasted - his skin was fair, with green eyes and auburn hair. She wondered who he was.

"Hey, hey, hey! Look, I'll help you - I'll take you back to Berk. My name's Hiccup, don't worry. What's yours?" Hiccup as in, her brother Hiccup? Merida couldn't believe her luck! She had to say something before she left the conscious world around her. It didn't sound like a very common name, she heard that Vikings gave their children fierce names in the hopes that they'd excel in feats of strength and battle. Hiccup did not sound like an ordinary Viking name.

"Merida, my name is Merida." She gasped with all of the strength she could muster, until her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she crumpled, limp like a puppet devoid of its strings in Hiccup's arms.


	3. One Family Reunion Coming Right Up

**A/N: Last time, Hiccup finding Merida was separated into flashback form and I think my writing in general was kind of confusing. Not much has changed except for Merida's different names which can be explained like this - she has a new Viking name so she is more accepted by the Berserkers, to separate her from her identity as both a Celt and a member of the Chieftain's family so as not to rouse outrage. Obviously I've changed up a bit of the grammar, made everything tidier and more coherent. **

**And geography wise, Berk is on the island of Britain. I didn't decide on Scandinavia, because I wanted the conflict between the Celts to be on the same land mass and this is the best way for conflict and accurate anyway.**

 **A lot of the plot hasn't changed much, there will be some minor edits. Hope you notice the Disney reference in the title!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the How To Train Your Dragon series or Brave.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: One Family Reunion Coming Right Up**

* * *

As Hiccup tried and failed to bring the girl to his village after various attempts, he desperately wished that he had actually brought Toothless with him - but it was not possible. For one, if he had gone on a flight that afternoon, then he would not have found the stranger in the first place. Secondly, if he returned to the village to fetch Toothless, then he might not know how to find her again, which would be terrible because without his assistance - she would surely not survive for long.

"Okay, upsy-daisy." He grunted, as he used his final solution - Hiccup used a soft, flat stretch of bark to carry the woman to his home so she could receive medical help. He placed her form flat upon the naturally made stretcher. After catching his breath, Hiccup dragged the stretcher with both arms towards Berk.

* * *

"Hiccup, where have you been? The others and I have been so worried these past few hours." Valka gasped as she threw her arms into a bear hug around her son, who returned the gesture gratefully. She was aware that her son was usually gone for days sometimes to explore distant territories with his dragon, but Hiccup had informed everyone that he was only going for a quick stroll. The Chief had missed several important tasks, which wasn't like him.

"Uh, mom. When I was out in the woods, there was a young woman. I found her barely alive, so I brought her here to get help." Hiccup explained, he lead his mother by the hand into the front room - where a young woman was carefully placed along a stuffed couch covered with fur and animal skins.

"Did she say anything? Was she conscious?" Valka asked in a soft, gentle tone. She continued to stare, eyes focused on nothing but the injured person.

"Barely, I guess she's been travelling on her own for a long time. I could hardly understand what she was saying, until I got to piece together what little information I received on the way." Hiccup informed, and continued. "She said she was in some sort of wedding - and I guess by her dress, she was the bride. Something must have caused her to run away from the event...she seemed very distressed. Oh yeah, her name's Merida." He said, carefully waiting for some sort of reaction or order from his mother.

"It can't be...it's - it's not possible..." Valka's voice was barely a whisper. Her hand shook as she brought it to the stranger's face, exactly as she had when she first met Hiccup - recalling the tiny, fragile babe with blue eyes and wisps of curly red hair. "She's supposed to be dead - I'd - I'd recognize her anywhere." Unable to hold it in anymore, Valka collapsed into sobs.

"Mom, what's wrong? W - why are you crying?" Hiccup blurted as he threw an arm across her back in support, unused to seeing his wild, brave mother so un-composed. 'Hey, what's wrong?' He inquired in a soothing voice.

"I should have told you, but after the death of your father - I didn't think it was the right time. She's not just any stranger, Hiccup. She's...she's...' Valka was breathing heavily, a panicked expression had crossed her face.

"Who is she mom? Who is she?" Hiccup cried out, eyes wide. He hadn't expected this kind of reaction from his mother. It made his stomach go in knots.

"You weren't an only child, Hiccup. You had a twin, a - a sister. She was taken from the Celts during a war we had with them twenty years ago - and I, I thought she died after her kidnapping...this stranger, this woman is your little sibling. Eerika Malicious Haddock." Valka revealed.

* * *

"Wake up, please." A hushed voice coaxed Merida with an air of obvious concern.

"M - mother?" She croaked. Her entire throat felt dry and uncomfortable from dehydration...had she been neglected by her captors? Merida wondered.

"I'm here darling, I'm right here." After some time Merida's eyes were forced open, and the odd mix of shapes and colours merged into some kind of form she could finally decipher. She was lying down, supported by a bundle of stuffed pillows that were the most comfortable things her painful and now crooked back (from all of those nights spent sleeping on rocks or against trees) had lain on after many merciless months. She still found herself (and grimaced when she saw it and recalled everything that had happened) dressed in her soiled wedding gown that promised a ruined beauty and when Merida looked in the mirror, she sighed - she looked an absolute wreck with a complexion of wax. She had red, glassy eyes and dirty, grazed skin riddled with cuts and bruises. Her cheekbones were sharp, to prove her lack of food was eminent.

She furrowed her brows as her eyes glazed across the unfamiliar room with unrecognizable faces. There was a woman she supposed was the nurse, the boy that had saved her and a stranger sitting beside her - the stranger puzzled her, for she had accepted the fact that Merida had called her mother.

"But, you're not my mother." Merida replied. The grey streaked female's eyebrows rose dramatically, eyes filled with bafflement as she saw the woman falter, and her eyes glisten with unshed tears.

"A - apologies. I might as well get this done and over with and introduce everyone. Young lady, this is Alof, the healer that's been treating you since you were found in the woods by my son Hiccup...I'm sure you remember him." Valka introduced, Alof bowed in respect (Merida prayed the nurse had no idea that she was a noble of any sort, but she supposed her clothing had given it away immediately) and Hiccup just stood there, only stopping to stare at his sibling when he was caught by her.

"Valka, Hiccup? Is this some trance from all the days without food?" Merida asked. Mouth agape as she stared at the two people - her apparent family of flesh and blood who were merely inches away and in the same room, finally.

"Sweetheart, do you...do you know about us?" Valka put a greater emphasis on the 'us', and gestured to herself, Hiccup and Merida with only her eyes.

"I only found out a few moons ago - short story long, I had to marry someone I did not love so the clans wouldn't declare war and assume my kingdom, DunBroch was an unfaithful ally and was not to be trusted. On the wedding day I was very upset, because I had to go through with it and be a delicate wife that's only purpose was to produce heirs for the throne - of course I hated the prospect. So when I found a letter that described how I was taken from Berk during a war and was the Chief's blood daughter, it was my only chance to escape my dreaded fate - my mother found out that I knew, but she thought I'd go through the entire thing because it was too late." Merida winced as she recalled all of the cruel things she had said to Elinor, who had raised her into the strong warrior she was today (no matter how unintentional it was). "But I sort of left halfway through the ceremony - right at the moment I was supposed to say the vows for my dramatic exit, and I left. Except Lord Macintosh tried to force me into the ceremony, but I managed to leave the Church - when I began to ride to the forest on Angus, I had the entire Macintosh clan after me with their weapons. A bow lodged itself into my arm here-" Merida pointed to the miniature, deep but healing wound that had left a permanent scar on her shoulder, "and got scratched by a few of them. I traveled to Berk, avoiding the allied kingdoms so my journey took longer and, well here I am." Merida motioned at her sickbed, relieved that she had finally got the thing that had been pressing down on her for so long off her chest at last.

"Oh, you poor thing. I know that it must be over-whelming for you and I should tell you this later, but the Vikings have spotted you being carried unconscious and barely alive by Hiccup into our home to be healed, so there's bound to be some curiosity about your identity, and obviously-" Valka explained, hoping her daughter wasn't one to be emotionally invested in such situations. But from the sound of it her daughter was not easily frightened, the experience able to break even the toughest of spirits. So Valka decided she didn't want to pass her headstrong child off as a silly maiden, who had run away scared from her duty, it had happened before every once in a while - had it not? She was sure that if the girl was capable, she'd have been perfectly happy fulfilling the role of Queen but it seemed as if she decided she'd do more damage than good.

"They wouldn't welcome a Celt with open arms, even if I have pure Viking blood in my veins. I was brought up by them, raised into their traditions and culture. No fraternizing with the enemy.' Merida interrupted, to indicate that she fully understood the situation she was in. God forbid if the villagers ever found out that she was a Celtic Princess out of all things, they should surely revolt and demand her to be banished or be deemed a bastard child of Stoic and Valka, which she wasn't - but still, she was a Celt and they were Vikings. Rules didn't matter when you were angry and had your arch nemesis on your doorstep, and Vikings weren't known for their common sense or rationality in general either if you put it into a wider context.

"So after a while we wracked our brains and thought up a plan. You can choose a Viking name, and live as a mute with our people after you've fully healed - after all, no matter how lovely your accent is, it doesn't change the fact that you were raised a Celt. Let the people get to know you, to trust you, and everything will fall into place." Valka informed, her hand trembled as she grasped her daughter's pale one. "Do you understand?" She asked.

"Uh, yes. About that, I don't exactly know many Viking names. I was given a Gaelic one, Merida by King Fergus and Queen Elinor. Sure there were a few in the stories my parents told me as a child, but I don't know what they mean." Merida confessed, now wishing she actually listened to her mother during History classes instead of sketching on her parchment.

"Oh yes, names are important in Viking culture. Your name would surely raise some questions - especially from those who are aware of our enmity with the Celts." Valka pointed the situation at hand and shifted in her seat a bit. "You'd have to have a new name, of course. How about the name Akleja? It's a type of flower." Valka suggested, she and Hiccup chuckled when Merida stuck her tongue out and scrunched her nose up in distaste for the name.

"Okay, maybe not. Hey Merida, do you have a hobby you like or something?" Hiccup asked, speaking for once after his un-characteristic quietness, usually he would be much more opinionated in such a situation - Valka credited it to the shock of it all, stunned into silence.

"I like archery." Merida admitted, wearing a ghost of a smile upon her face. She recalled her care-free days - of travelling the forest and Highlands without fear of being captured or perishing from starvation.

"Well how about Aella? It means whirlwind." Hiccup suggested, he smiled visibly when his sister reacted with enigmatic enthusiasm. She nodded her head fervently in approval.

"I like it." Merida repeated the name in various kinds of voices, reminding Hiccup of the times he spent impersonating people. "Well, what to do now? I was hoping to meet Stoic when he comes back...have you told him?" Merida asked, itching to meet your father yet oblivious of the situation. She noticed that Valka and Hiccup's expressions of joy fell immediately.

"Oh, baby. You see, your father Stoic died not too long ago. He saved your brother in battle." Valka revealed, the tears she had kept at bay finally fell as she watched her daughter's crestfallen face. Hiccup too, had on a pained expression as he recalled the event that included his recently deceased father. It had been so quick.

"H-he's dead? I haven't had a chance to...to...me - et h-him?" Merida hiccoughed through her tears, whilst Valka and Hiccup hugged her in sympathy. Suddenly, a crash and an audible growl from downstairs took Merida out of her stupor. "What was that?" She gasped, voice raspy after her bout of tears and eminent crying - she did not spot her older brother wince, but she did hear him mutter something unintelligible.

"Oh, it's nothing. A local stray dog comes and goes all the time for meat - I don't think you'll see him often, he likes the outdoors." Hiccup explained, wide-eyed and frantic, he sighed in much relief when Merida accepted what he had told her without a trace of suspicion.

"I get it. Back at the castle in DunBroch, my family kept three Irish Wolfhounds - you probably wouldn't know what they look like. They have black fur, are agile and energetic, so I'm used to unexplained loud noises like that." Merida confided with a smile and a twinkle in her eye as she remembered the three canines fondly - those thoughts immediately brought her to memories of her mischievous younger triplet brothers, Hamish, Hubert and Harris. She hoped they were safe after her reckless decision.

"Lovely. Now you rest up tonight dear, you've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow. I'll have our healer give you a short check up in the morning, and then you can greet the villagers - remember darling, you're supposed to be a mute. Don't speak, because those Vikings can sniff out a Scottish accent a mile away." Valka warned. She hugged her Merida before leaving the room with the other, older woman who had been sworn to an oath of secrecy.

"I'll stay with you." Hiccup announced. He dragged his wooden chair closer to Merida's sick-bed. For a while, there had been a comfortable silence - until Merida asked;

"Hiccup, what was our father like?" Her eyes trailed from the ceiling to his face, and she regretted taking him off-guard.

"Dad? Well, he was brave, always thought of others, and was a great leader." Hiccup replied, eagerly he went off into a world of memories he had shut out due to his grief over Stoic's death - how he had gone fishing with his father, the great tales Gobber had told him of Stoic's victorious battles, and much more. He stopped half way through a story, when he noticed his sister yawning as she snuggled into a pillow. Hiccup smiled as he watched her sleep, unaware that she dreamed of Queen Elinor, a witch, the demon bear Mordu and an unforgettable curse.

* * *

 **Response to reviews:**

 **lycan13: _Sorry for the lack of updates, have had some health issues that are being sorted now and have finally been diagnosed officially after years of waiting. Hope it clears up the lack of activity! I had bad timing publishing this around the worst of it. But I'm back to regularly keeping up. And yeah, I don't have the document anymore because I've been absent from fanfiction but hopefully, you can see that my grammar's improved this time around! I'm taking up creative writing classes as part of an English and History course._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you! It means so much that you are enjoying. 3 _**

**_Althea Sirius: Thank you! Glad you're up to reading the next bit, I hope you liked the family reunion. _**

**_Guest: And yes, I saw Merricup shipping everywhere, especially the 'betrothed' scenario and I much prefer family dynamics to romantic relationships. They're more interesting to me, and I am just TIRED of seeing ships everywhere in fandom and Tumblr, particularly. And of course, all those questions will be answered eventually! I want more platonic fanfiction. _**

**_Noctus Fury: haha, again I was bored of everything being about shipping. Annoyed me to no end seeing hardly anything about family, especially in animation tags. Sorry if it feels that way! I'm not sure I explained the geography well? I originally imagined Berk as being on Britain, my homeland which is an island and could explain away the huge Viking vs Celts dispute. I thought it'd be better, travel wise if they weren't separated by sea - like living in Scandinavia or somewhere similar and it'd be easier story wise to have them closer for the conflict. _**

**_Also, Merida was injured and starving so I thought time-skips could maybe give a sense of her being in a trance like state._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you so much! What do you like about the story? ^^_**


End file.
